Memories of Days Gone By
by Inusgrl90
Summary: OneShot. Krystal, feeling bad, remembers her memories of Cerinia. Both good and bad.


Disclaimer: I do not own StarFox. That's Nintendo's job.

Krystal sighed softly as she stared out one of the windows on the Great Fox. They were passing a giant stretch of stars big enough to fit a planet. Funny how it actually used to. Yes, they were passing the exact spot where her home planet, Cerinia, used to be.

Fox passed and glanced at her. He knew where they were and why she was so depressed so he decided not to bother her. He knew how hard it was to lose parents but to lose your homeworld as well? Corneria was still there for him but she didn't have a home except for the Great Fox. He just hoped it would be enough for her. If it wasn't, he would do anything to make sure it was. He had to admit he had something for the cerulean vixen. He would always be there for her and not just because they've both had hard pasts. He looked at her for a while before continuing on to where he was headed.

She sighed again as the ship seemed to stop in time at the very spot where her home had been. So many years had passed since the planet disappeared from existince and yet it still hurt whenever she passed the spot. Her head was clouded with memories so she decided to go out in her Arwing for a while.

As she walked through the den to the docking bay, she sensed the whole crew watching her. She ignored it though, she didn't feel like explaining her reason for wanting a flight. She just sighed as she left the den and entered the docking bay.

She jumped into her Arwing and started up the flight preparations. As she tapped some buttons, the hatch closed above her. Soon, the Arwing was ready for flight and she took off into the great abyss of space. ' I need to tell Slippy to upgrade the Arwings again. They take too damn long to start up! ' Krystal thought as she flew to the empty spot.

Once she was as close as she could bear, she stopped her ship and just sat there, staring at where her majestic planet was. All the memories, both painful and happy, flowed through her mind like an endless river.

Cerinia. Just the name suggested the planet's nature. A tropical paradise with friendly villages and people, it was amazing it wasn't at all swarmed with tourists but she supposed it was like that because the planet wasn't well known. Cerinia was a neutral planet when it came to war, since it didn't like to get into conflicts. Other planets just assumed it was too weak to participate in wars so it wasn't worth the effort to invade.

Then, memories of her childhood came to mind.

She remembered vividly as if it was yesterday. A younger her toddling through the rainforests, pointing out all the colorful birds to her friends and laughing as butterflies landed on her nose and ears. She spent a lot of time in the rainforests with her friends. There was always something new to discover.

She remembered life in her village. The villagers were always kind and generous to the old and the young. She lived with her parents in a hut made out of bamboo from the forests. All the huts in all the villages were like that. So it goes without saying that her planet was somewhat primitive. The only technology they had were ships similar to Arwings, but they were rarely ever used.

She remembered how colorful Cerinia was. There were always the colors of the rainbow wherever you looked, be it flowers or the birds. The clouds were a different color every day, a good sign of how the weather was going to be, and the sunset and sunrise were spectacular.

She remembered the games she would play with her friends. They would play for hours, sometimes from dawn to dusk, only stopping for lunch. They would play tag or hide and seek. But most of the time, they played Follow The Leader. They always had so much fun, not having a care in the world. The best times she had with her friends though, were when they stayed the night. They would lay on their backs gazing at the multicolored stars as they twinkled in the twilight. They would pick out constellations and make wishes as shooting stars flashed by. During the warm seasons, they would sleep under the stars in the grassy meadows.

She remembered when she became a preteen and was taught the ways of her village in order to eventually lead. Her parents were the leaders of her village and she, being their only child, was the next in line to the job. Her father would teach her lessons in the art of fighting while her mother taught her the ways of a mother and how to be a gentle leader. Her father's lessons were hard, she very rarely went one day without getting some sort of injury. Her mother would then help her wounds heal.

Everyone on Cerinia had a certain power. Her friends hadn't developed as fast as hers had. Her father had the strength of the entire village in one body and her mother had healing powers. She had telepathic abilities. Perfect for the next leader of the village.

Then, the memory of her planet's death came up.

The day Cerinia died was the day she was to take over the job of leading her village. She was 13. She had been trained hard but she persevered and triumphed over her father and was deemed worthy of leadership. The villlagers had gathered in a crowd to see their new leader take her first steps into adulthood. Then the ceremony began.

The ceremony consisted of all the retired leaders gathering and standing behind the former leaders. The old ones would honor the former leaders and their accomplishments. Then the former leaders would step back as their crown child stepped forward.

She had done just that and when she approached her parents, she kneeled down before them as her father took the staff of leadership and placed it on her shoulder, stating that she was the next leader and giving her praise for her accomplishments in working toward the role of leadership. She then stood and her father handed the staff to her. She gazed at the staff and then held in up in her hands and bowed her head in respect. She then turned toward her new people and, with staff in hand, she smiled and raised her staff with one hand. The sunlight caught with the blue jewel on the top of the staff and a giant rainbow appeared. The villagers were awed by this and cheered as they accepted the show, thereby accepting the new leader.

Then, the planet suddenly started shaking violently. She looked around widly at everyone, seeing them stumble and fall. Then the huts started collapsing and trees started falling to the ground, crushing people under them with their massive size and weight. She heard horrible cries of pain and agony. She looked behind her to her parents and gasped at what she saw.

The elders were laying on the ground, dead from the immense shock and things on top of them. Her parents were on the ground also, bleeding badly. She kneeled down beside them, tears forming in her eyes, " Mother...father..."

Her parents looked to her and smiled softly, glad she wasn't harmed. Her father then spoke, his voice full of pain, something she had never heard from her father before, " Krystal...leave now...this earthshake...it's too devestating..."

Tears started to form in her eyes, " No, I won't leave you! " Her mother then spoke, " Please Krystal...you must..."

" But..."

" You must live on for us, dear..."

Her father then spoke, " A good leader...never disobeys her parent's wishes...please go..." She stares at her parents for a long time, then gets up and runs, trying to ignore the last cries of pain from her parents.

As she ran for what felt like hours, which probably did take that long since she had to stop every so often to put up a barrier with her staff to save herself from being crushed numerous times, she saw an abandoned, and miraculously undamaged, Arwing-like ship. She put her staff on her back and dove into the ship. She had been taught how to fly the ships from her father, so she knew what to do. As soon as the ship was ready, she took off into the now blood red sky, as if the planet knew this was it's last day.

As she surveyed the planet from the sky, she saw that the volcanoes were erupting. That rarely ever happened. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

Cerinia's inner core had a powerful force but it was never strong enough to do any damage. Over time, the force grew as well as the pressure from being locked up in the core. Now, obviously, the force had grown strong enough to break through the core and was now forcing the planet to destroy itself. Volcanoes would erupt and earthshakes would destroy the land. Eventually, the planet wouldn't be able to take it and it would explode.

As she stared at the only home she knew being destroyed, tears fell down her cheeks. She then flew off and left the planet into space. She stared at the wonder and beauty of space. It was even more spectacular than the skies of Cerinia. She then wiped away the new tears that started falling at that thought and flew towards the nearest planet, Corneria.

As she neared a landing base, her ship then lost power and crash landed on the base. She took out her staff and put up a barrier to avoid being harmed. As she put down the barrier however, she got hit with a piece of the ship and fell unconcious.

From then on, she was raised by a kind family on Corneria. They taught her english and all about technology. She took mercenary school and became one of the top graduates. She then left as soon as she turned 20 and searched for where Cerinia used to be. She reached the spot and gasped. All that was left of her planet were planet chunks floating in space. She sighed sadly. She then flew off again.

Soon after that, the whole Sauria incident occurred..and she met Fox for the first time. When she saw him, she, for some reason, felt the hole in her heart begin to fill again. That was reason enough for her to want to join the StarFox Team. She was happy when they accepted her and, over time, she felt her heart become whole again. She had found a new family.

She smiled slightly as she flew back to the Great Fox. She felt better now so she thought she better get back before they got worried. She landed in the docking bay and jumped out of her Arwing. She entered the den and saw just Fox there. She noticed her and walked to her, " You feeling alright now? " She felt her heart leap as he spoke softly to her. She heard the rest of the crew enter the den and she looked to them all, then smiled as she said to them, " I'm fine..don't worry. "

' I'm where I belong now. '

What do you guys think? I just got inspiration to write a one-shot about Krystal's life one day and did it. Krystal's wearing the same outfit from StarFox Adventures in this. The staff is the same staff from that game as well. Please read and review. Thanks and have a great day.


End file.
